Dependo de ti
by Seanacles
Summary: Robín de Locksley es un hombre esta en riesgo de perder la vida al tener un gravé accidente en su automóvil tras chocar contra un carro de carga, es llevado al "Brookwood Medical Center" donde los médicos más prestigiados del mismo intentarán salvarle la vida junto a la aprendiz Regina Mills, una mujer la cual término su postgrado en una de las mejores universidades de New York.
1. Prólogo

Regina Mills es una aprendiz con postgrado en Traumatología, graduada en una de las mejores universidades de Houston. Tras la muerte de su padre el señor Henry Mills, esta se muda a California buscando una nueva oportunidad junto a su madre Cora Mills, quien la apoyaba con ciertas restricciones. La morena comienza un prueba para obtener un trabajo en lo que tanto ama y decide llevar su carta de presentación al "Brookwood Medical Center" uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad.

Ella se presenta con el dueño y a la vez con el jefe en turno del equipo de trauma dando sus mejores referencias se da cuenta que es aceptada y obtiene el trabajo para demostrar de lo que es capaz junto al Equipo de Trauma Alpha.

Regina tendrá que salvar la vida de un pequeña de 7 años la cual sufrió un accidente automovilístico provocando graves lesiones ya que esta era una de las tantas pruebas que tendría que pasar ante Frederick Benson y Robert Gold demostrando que puede formar parte de esto, lo que ella no sabía era que sería tan difícil y le dejarían los casos más complicados puesto que la vida de estas personas llegaba a depender de un hilo.

Robín de Locksley, un hombre casado y feliz en espera de un hijo junto a su esposa Marian Decker, ambos con una noticia por revelar a toda su familia de ambas partes se dirigían a la ciudad de California para informar de su felicidad sobre la llegada de una nueva vida donde los padres de la señora Decker y madre del señor Locksley los esperaban con ansias.

Desgraciadamente no contaban con un espantoso accidente donde Marian y la futura niña que llevaba en su vientre perderían la vida dejando a Robín solo.

Este hombre es llevado a los médicos del Brookwood Center para ser atendido de gravedad por el equipo en trauma entregando el caso a Regina Mills dejándola a cargo para intentar salvarle la vida a este nuevo paciente, el cual en cuanto ella vio sintió una gran curiosidad por saber quien era.


	2. I

**¡Hey! Bueno, este es mi nuevo fic el cual espero les guste bastante, recordemos que es un Fanfiction y no se mucho acerca de medicina pero voy basándome mediante vídeos y la serie de Lana** ** _Miami Medical_** **asi que yo espero sea de su agrado y me hagan saber que piensan.**

 **No soy dueña de los personajes, es una historia original y de mi propiedad, los errores encontrados aquí son míos.**

 **...**

—Buenos días, Zelena. —dijo Regina acercándose a una pelirroja con ojos expresivos la cual se encontraba detrás de una computadora trabajando ella supone como recepcionista.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —pregunto hilarante la pelirroja, ella no era amable con muchas personas principalmente con personas que no conocía y ya la llamaban por su nombre.

—Disculpa, soy una aprendiz la cual está a prueba para poder formar parte del equipo de trauma Alpha. —respondió la morena acomodando un mechón de su cabellera detrás de su oreja apenada por la situación analizando a esta mujer con un carácter bastante grosero para ser parte de Brookwood.

—Así que eres la nueva. —suspiro la pelirroja sonriendo con burla olvidando por un momento su actividad en el monitor. —La matadita de la universidad. —completo riendo escaneado a la morena con su mirada.

— ¿Perdón? —preguntó la morena molesta, siempre había personas que la llamaban así y jamás le había gustado pero gracias a evitar fiestas, grandes borracheras y churros llenos de marihuana ella estaba aquí hoy. Eso era lo que importaba.

—Lo que escuchaste, seguro eras esa cerebrito a la que nunca invitaban a las fiestas y era la niña del diez, consentida de los maestros. —respondió Zelena recargándose en el mostrador haciendo un puchero el cual solo Regina pudo identificar como burla.

—Pues al menos no termine como tú. —respondió Regina tomando una carpeta llena de documentos para presentar a los médicos a cargo.

— ¿Triunfadora y con una historia que contar? —preguntó la pelirroja acomodando su cabello con garbo mientras regresaba a mirarla intentando infundirle miedo a la pequeña Mills, algo que claramente no logro. Aquellas historias siempre terminaban en desgraciadas resacas y exámenes reprobados, algo que Regina identificó enseguida.

—No. —respondió Regina mirándola formando una sonrisa. —Patética y de administradora en un hospital. —completo dándose la vuelta no sin antes agregar. —Con permiso, secretaria.

—Idiota. —murmuro la pelirroja tomando su lugar de antes para continuar con su trabajo.

Regina solo ignoró el mal momento con aquella pelirroja mientras sin dejar de sonreír se dirigía a la oficina para conocer al director de trauma, el señor Frederick Benson a quien le presentaría su equipo de trauma del cual muy pronto formaría parte si las cosas salían bien. Ella solo esperaba una cosa, que sus compañeros fueran agradables y se sintiera cómoda en su prueba el día de hoy.

— ¿Buenos días? —preguntó Regina entrando a una oficina color blanco adornada con un sillón el cual se veía bastante cómodo, asientos de piel frente a un escritorio de cristal pulido, la mayoría de estos muebles eran color café y tomo asiento cuando el doctor se lo pidió.

—Buen día, señorita... ¿Mills? —pregunto el doctor sonriendo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla, era un hombre alto, pero no con tanto musculo, su cabello era color negro junto a sus ojos los cuales resaltaban por un característico color café. Era bastante atractivo y su voz gruesa digna de un americano hacia poner a la mujer frente a él un tanto nerviosa.

—Regina Mills, un gusto doctor Benson. —respondió la morena sonriente justo después de analizarlo, definitivamente era apuesto, pero no su tipo, definitivamente no.

—Bienvenida al Brookwood Medical Center. —el hombre se sentó justo después de que ella lo hiciera.

—Necesitó tus documentos. —pidió sonriendo mientras extendía su mano para recibir aquellos papeles.

—Aquí tiene. Espero que todo se encuentre en regla. —Regina sonrió notando una mirada a su carpeta parte de él a sus diplomas y postgrado que acreditaban sus habilidades.

—Perfecto Señorita Mills, conmigo sería todo por el momento. Usted está a prueba y puede pasar a la zona privada de traumatólogos para que conozca al equipo y le proporcionen un uniforme. — Frederick amable indico mirándola directo a los ojos tenía un café parecido al suyo, era una mujer atractiva, bastante a decir verdad.

—Está bien, muchas gracias... —dijo y se puso de pie acomodando su bolsa en su hombro mientras formulaba la siguiente pregunta. — ¿Y el dueño de todo esto? —preguntó Regina curiosa, era una de sus características y nunca podría pasarlo por alto a pesar de que su madre de pequeña había regañado innumerables veces ese comportamiento de niña chismosa.

—Tiene su propio despacho. —respondió el hombre de negra barba. —En algún momento del día la llevare a que lo conozca. —intento hacer que no sonara como una orden, pero básicamente lo era. —Recuerde que usted está a prueba así que espero demuestre un gran desempeñó y habilidades para formar parte de Alpha. —termino diciendo en tono serio, ella podría ser hermosa pero no era excusa para que Fred pudiera explorar sus habilidades como traumatóloga al máximo.

—Así será doctor. —respondió la morena amablemente. —Demostraré que soy capaz, con permiso y gracias de nuevo. —termino saliendo de ahí dejándolo sin oportunidad de decir nada, no podía perder el tiempo así.

La morena salió de ahí y se dirigió a la zona de trauma preguntando a algunas personas ya que no sabía con exactitud donde quedaba. Se había perdido dos veces terminando en una zona para infantes en terapia. La segunda vez fue en los baños este hospital era demasiado grande y la hacía pensar que si no aprendía a recorrer los pasillos siempre estaría perdida.

Después de tanto batallar encontrando aquella dichosa sala privada un amable conserje accedió a conducirla hasta la puerta del lugar algo que ella agradeció inmensamente al hombre mayor. Se acomodó su cabello y entro a la sala donde se podía notar un aire acondicionado aparte, pues no olía a esos químicos ya analgésicos que eran esparcidos por todo el Brookwood.

—¿Hola? —preguntó Regina nerviosa y con una voz tímida, ciertamente esta no era su actitud de todos los días y enseguida recordó como se había defendido de Zelena. Sacudió su cabeza de ese momento, respiro hondo esperando respuesta por parte de alguien.

— ¡Hola! Soy Mary Margaret. —efusiva salió una mujer de estatura media con ojos verdes y cabello negro característico con un corte pixie con un traje azul y estetoscopio en su cuello junto a una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me llamo Regina, Regina Mills, un gusto Mary. —respondió la morena amablemente extendiendo su mano mientras una sonrisa se formaba poco a poco en su rostro pues se podría ver que esta sería una de sus compañeras de trabajo. Su vibra no era mala y muchos podrían darse cuenta de eso.

— ¿Serás parte de Alpha? —pregunto Mary sonriendo sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras se metía sus manos en su uniforme.

—Sí... —respondió suspirando con ánimo después de agregar. —Estoy a prueba y si hago bien mi trabajó formare parte. Algo que me gustaría bastante.

—Estoy segura que será así. —animo la pequeña mujer mientras analizaba a Regina, parecía tener buena actitud para formar parte del equipo. Siempre habían sido más mujeres que hombres pero eso nunca fue problema.

—Esperó que sí, el doctor Benson ya me hizo saber que debo saber desempeñarme en esto, por cierto la secretaria se ve de pocos amigos... —expreso haciendo una mueca de desagrado seguida de una risa—

— ¿Zelena? —preguntó Mary riendo al recordar cuantas personas había asustado con solo decir Buen día. —Es un amor, solo que si no conoce a nuevos integrantes es una persona un tanto amargada.

—Eso explica muchas cosas, el director de Alpha hace unos días por teléfono me dijo su nombre y me presente con ella. —respondió Regina al recordar cuando aquél hombre le había dicho que tenía que presentarse con aquella pelirroja, algo que no había salido nada bien. —Pero se portó insolente y yo solo me defendí. —dijo al fin encogiéndose de hombros esperando la reacción de su nueva compañera.

Le sorprendió cuando simplemente tomo su mano diciendo que no se preocupara y mencionara algo sobre su casillero y su nuevo equipo de traumatólogos.

—Eres muy amable. —casi gritó sonriente cuando sintió el tirón de su brazo hacia otra dirección en la sala.

Mary Margaret llevó a Regina otra parte de privada de Alpha donde la morena no hacía nada más que analizar el lugar dándose cuenta que contaba con sillones, tres mesas juntas para descansar o tomar café, una cafetera junto a varias botellas de agua. También había un casillero para cada persona suponía ella mientras continuaba mirando encontrándose con un grupo de personas las cuales ella suponía serían sus nuevos compañeros.

—Mira, te presentó a David, Isabelle, Emma y Katrina, ellos son el equipo de trauma juntó a mí. —menciono Mary sonriente no sin antes agregar que a Isabelle le decían Belle y a Katrina, Tink, con esa aclaración Regina sonrió ante el efusivo saludo.

— ¡Hola! —respondieron todos al unísono con una sonrisa mientras posaban sus ojos en ella tratando de no asustarla, estaban felices de saber que alguien se integrara a su equipo, siempre era así.

— ¿Cómo se llama la chica nueva Snow? —preguntó Tink sonriendo sosteniendo un vaso de café en su mano.

— ¿Snow? —Regina regresó la pregunta mirando a Mary con una sonrisa extraña.

—Ignóralos. —pidió Mary rolando los ojos divertida luego agrego. —Me dicen así porque supuestamente tengo un cierto parecido con Blanca nieves.

—Tú podrías ser la reina malvada. —sugirió un hombre con músculos definidos, sonrisa de dientes parejos, ojos azules y cabello rubio de nombre David, parecía un tipo carismático.

— ¿Reina Malvada? ¿Y eso porque? —preguntó la morena extrañada, quizá volverían a insultarla como la tonta recepcionista y eso no lo iba a soportar dos veces.

—Bueno, nadie pone a Zelena en su lugar tan rápido siendo principiante. —respondió una mujer rubia en lugar de David esta tenía con ojos verdes y más alta que ella, su nombre era Emma y estaba abriendo una botella de agua mientras tanto.

—Se corren los chismes y rumores demasiado rápido al parecer... —musito Regina riendo cuando escuchó aquella respuesta ciertamente no lo esperaba y agrego. —Ella comenzó, yo sólo me defendí.

—Está bien, ya era hora de que alguien hiciera eso. —dijo una chica con ojos azules, estatura mediana y cabello castaño peinado en una coleta alta, ella era Isabelle... Belle quien tenía una risa contagiosa.

— ¡Quieren callarse un poco, la espantaran! —exclamo aquella chica llamada Katrina la cual tenía un gran chongo en su cabeza destacado por un moño color verde limón junto a sus mejillas un tanto rosadas, pareció natural. —La pobre chica ni siquiera nos ha dicho su nombre. —les recordó Tink seria con la mirada fija en ellos mientras escuchaba la risa irritante de David y Regina volteaba a verlo.

—Está bien mosquito, bájale cinco kilos a tu histeria. —pidió ese rubio con sus ademanes irritantes de manos.

—Eres un tonto Charming, no por parecerme a Tinkerbell me tienes que decir mosquito, con usar un diminutivo de mi nombre es suficiente. —y la rubia le saco la lengua divertida en advertencia.

—No contestes David, cállate. —pidió Mary cruzando sus brazos haciendo a Regina reír pero esta se mordió la lengua para evitarlo.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó la rubia Emma fingiendo dolor poniendo la mano en su corazón dramáticamente.

—Callaron al mandilón, pobrecito. —hizo un puchero mirando a la pareja con ojitos de cachorro.

— ¿Ustedes están juntos? —preguntó Regina curiosa dirigiéndose a David y Mary los cuales asintieron al mismo tiempo como toda pareja que parecía estar enamorada realmente.

—Sí, lo estamos. —respondió la morena con corte pixie.

—Tenemos un hijo, se llama Sebastian, tiene cuatro años. —completó David sonriendo al mencionar al pequeño fruto de su amor.

—Que ternura. —sonrió al imaginarse un pequeño niño en combinación de ambos. —Preguntaba porque bueno se ven muy tiernos juntos.

—David es un mandilón. —Belle dijo riendo justo después de agregar algo parecido a No te sorprendas, son muy cursis.

—Cállate, ratoncito de biblioteca. —dijo David riendo. —Al menos mi amor no platónico no es por nuestro jefe.

—Cilliti ritinciti di bibliitiqui. —arremedo Belle con gestos graciosos ignorando el hecho de que acaba de mencionar a Robert Gold, su jefe por el que tenía un gusto en particular.

Regina solo podía reír ante la cómica pelea que había entre ellos, le parecían un equipo bastante divertido ya que, si se llevaban así de bien fuera de quirófano demostraba que dentro de el eran muy eficientes pues demostraba que el mejor equipo de Trauma Alpha se encontraba en ese del hospital y la morena estaba orgullosa de quizá poder pertenecer ahí.

—No quiero interrumpir su pequeña discusión, pero quisiera saber dónde está mi casillero. —pidió Regina sonriendo apenada de interrumpir su pequeña pelea de niños.

—Claro, te llevaré pero antes dinos tu nombre, prometemos dejar de pelear. —prometió Emma con la mano levantada en señal de juramentó.

—Regina, Regina Mills. —respondió sonriendo, estaba segura que en algún momento su rostro comenzaría a doler por ser tan risueña.

—Bienvenida Regina. —dijo la señorita Belle sonriendo mostrando su dentadura perfecta.

—Bueno Regina, vamos te diré dónde está tu casillero. —Emma satisfecha de cumplir su promesa se puso de pie mientras acomodaba sus lentes y le pedía a la morena que la siguiera.

—Gracias a todos, esperó poder seguir conviviendo con ustedes, con permiso. —Regina tomo su bolsa siguiendo a la rubia alta fuera de esa sala hasta que escucho un gritó.

— ¡Hey! —grito David quien en este momento tenía abrazando a Mary por los hombros.

— ¿Si? —pregunto Regina con una ceja levantada girando para evitar darle la espalda.

—Buena suerte, Reina Malvada. —respondió el rubio de ojos azules sonriendo.

—Gracias, David. —respondió con su nombre pues había olvidado su apodo aún que estaba segura que con el tiempo los aprendería y con eso la morena abandono la sala por fin.

Emma le mostró a Regina su casillero y le dio un nuevo uniforme junto a un gafete. La rubia le explico que su traje seria blanco ya que representaba la enfermería mientras aún siguiera a prueba, el gafete la mostraba como una practicante algo que le ayudaría a Regina para entrar a lugares donde solo entraban los traumatólogos o cualquier otro tipo de doctor. Le entrego todo y aseguro que aunque fuera de practicante serviría de igual manera.

—Muchas gracias... —y la morena maldijo interiormente al no el nombre de la rubia pero tal parece que se dio cuenta y la ayudo.

—Emma, Emma Swan. —respondió sonriendo al mismo tiempo que la morena cuando uso su apellido en agradecimiento.

—Señorita Swan, un gusto. —dijo haciendo que ambas rieran mientras escuchaba nuevas instrucciones de la rubia acerca de dónde podía cambiarse y dejar las cosas personales en su nuevo casillero asegurándole que no debía tener pena a la hora de cambiarse ya que solía haber personas con pánico haciendo aparecer el vómito en os limpios uniformes de varios, eso hizo reaccionar a Regina.

— ¿Vomitan aquí? —preguntó Regina mientras se ponía la blusa de su uniforme y una cara de susto le aparecía.

—Solo cuando son principiantes y suelen tener pánico en exceso, fuera de eso al único que han vomitado ha sido a David. —respondió Emma refiriéndose a aquellos enfermeros o enfermeras que hacen servicios para terminar su Universidad, ella alguna vez hizo algo así, pero jamás vomito.

—Espero no ser la segunda. —ladeo su cabeza riendo un poco mientras se ponía su pantalón el cual era de una tela suave de algodón suponía ella que era para estar más cómodos con un día lleno de trabajo.

—Lo dudó y por cierto, ten esto en cuanto vibre significa que pacientes están por ingresar de urgencia y...

—Emma iba a continuar explicando pero el aparato de ambas sonó enseguida.

—Creó que ha llegado mi prueba. —suspiró Regina corriendo junto a Emma para salir de ahí y dirigirse a la sala de ingresos para ver a los pacientes.

Ambas corrieron y esta vez gracias a la rubia, Regina no se perdió pues iba siguiéndole el paso detrás para llegar a tiempo a la sala de ingresos dándose cuenta que varios de sus compañeros ya se encontraban ahí.

— ¿Quiénes son, Patrick? —preguntó David junto a Belle los cuales habían sido designados para trabajar juntos en este caso.

—Hugo Mattew, veinticuatro años, pilotó de un automóvil. —respondió el paramédico mientras checaba la presión del inconsciente hombre.

— ¿Que sucedió? —pregunto Belle quien conducía la camilla al quirófano lo más rápido posible para tratar de salvar al ser humano postrado en la cama.

—Accidente por no frenar a tiempo e ir a máxima velocidad. —respondió Patrick, el paramédico mientras David y Belle entraban al quirófano y eran preparados para comenzar la revisión.

Regina junto a Emma fueron preparadas para recibir al siguiente paciente mientras ambas esperaban calladas y veían a David junto a Isabelle desaparecer directo al quirófano. Justo cuando su paciente de ambas había llegado reaccionaron rápidamente, la morena había asistido a muchas prácticas, a su manera sabía que hacer frente a un caso como estos.

—Nombre. —pidió Emma a Raúl otro paramédico.

—Allyson Mattew, familiar de otro accidentado, menor de edad se golpeó la cabeza y su ritmo cardíaco es bajo. —respondió Raul mientras conducían a la pequeña a otro quirófano.

— ¿Qué edad tiene? —preguntó Regina mientras era preparada para entrar a quirófano poniéndole una gran bata, guantes, gorro y lentes de protección.

—Siete años, iba como pasajera junto a sus familiares... —fue todo lo que el paramédico respondió al escuchar a la traumatóloga morena advertir a su compañera.

—Emma su pulso está bajando, tenemos que pasarla ahora. —Regina dijo mientras se acomodaba su cubre boca para permitirle trabajar.

—Enseguida, 1...2...3... —la rubia se puso en acción pasando a Allyson una cama diferente dentro del quirófano para comenzar el chequeo.

Regina y Emma comenzaron con la revisión de la pequeña niña, la morena sabía que debía poner todo su esfuerzo para poder quedarse en este hospital junto al mejor equipo de trauma en la ciudad, era su prueba, sin duda lo era.

Mientras que ambas mujeres trabajaban para salvarle la vida aquella pequeña, Katrina y Mary Margaret habían sido llamadas para atender a otra paciente que llevaba un caso de gravedad, es decir, de ellas dependía esta paciente con hora dorada.

—Ella es Elizabeth, tiene 19 años y tiene traumatismo craneoencefálico. —dijo Frederick bajando la camilla con la mujer en ella.

— ¿Era pasajera? —preguntó Tink a su compañero mientras daba oxígeno a la mujer desvanecida.

—Co piloto. —respondió el paramédico en lugar de Fred.

—Nos encargaremos nosotras Patrick, ¿Falta algún otro paciente? —preguntó Mary Margaret abriendo los ojos de la mujer para revisar que tanto podía hacer la luz en sus corneas.

—Solo tres doctora Blanchard y temo decirle que la niña junto a esta mujer son las más graves, Allyson Mattew tenía un pulso muy lento y se desmayó por un momento en el trasladó. —respondió el paramédico saliendo de ahí.

—Esta es tu prueba, Regina Mills... —murmuró Mary para si mientras pasaba a la mujer a la camilla del quirófano.

Había pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que los seis traumatólogos se encontraban en quirófano intentando salvar la vida de tres personas, con suerte podrían lograrlo, pero desgraciadamente a veces las cosas podían llegar a salir mal aunque no se planeara así.

Regina junto a la rubia habían estado trabajando duro con la pequeña niña, pero era bastante difícil, sabían que podían perderla y eso no podía permitirse de ninguna manera. Fue solo un momento, solo uno en el que creyeron habían ganado la dura batalla, no fue así.

—Su pulsó... Se está regulando Emma. —Regina sonriente miro a su compañera.

—Lo éstas logrando Regina. —alentó la rubia observando como lograba desarrollarse en su labor.

Regina se dio cuenta que la niña comenzaba a despertar y pidió que todos guardaran silencio. Quizá algo de lo que lograba decir podría ser clave, una pequeña enfermedad o incluso el saber que había despertado de esta pesadilla seria suficiente.

— ¿Donde, dónde estoy? —preguntó la pequeña con sus ojos entre abiertos.

—Tuviste un accidente pequeña, pero estarás bien... —respondió Emma lo más rápida pero tranquilamente posible.

—Yo, yo... —la pequeña inhalo fuerte sintiendo falta de aire.

—No puedo respirar, me duele el pecho, ¡ayúdenme! —pidió Allyson a punto de romper en llanto comenzando a alterarse.

Todos los paramédicos y asistentes comenzaron a desesperarse, Regina ante la situación paró todo y pidió que se callaran.

— ¡Anestésienla! —pidió la morena sin consultar, era una orden.

— ¿Que? ¿Está segura doctora? —preguntó uno de los asistentes confundido por la increíble petición de su traumatóloga.

— ¡Obedéceme y anestesia a esta niña o la perderemos! —exigió Regina casi gritando ante la necedad.

El paramédico anestesio a la pequeña mientras Emma veía el trabajo que Regina desempeñaba sin hacer ningún solo movimiento u opinión. Era impresionante la pasión que esta mujer tenía por su trabajo, sabía que ella lo lograría sin lugar a dudas, era la candidata perfecta.

—Necesitó una jeringa de 20ml. —pidió la morena extendiendo su mano justo cuando se la entregó su compañera Emma.

Regina la tomo y encajo cuidadosamente la jeringa en el pecho de la niña extrayendo un poco de sangre.

—Listo, la sangre coagulada no permitía que la respiración siguiera su curso normal, en cuanto despierte estará bien. —explico esta poniendo la jeringa en un recipiente.

Emma la miro sorprendida y todo lo que pudo hacer fue acercarse a ella y poner una mano en su hombro aún asombrada mencionando un lo hiciste en voz baja pero orgullosa.

Ambas salieron del quirófano minutos después de que Allyson ya estuviera estable y su respiración se volviera regular.

Se dirigieron a la parte privada de Alpha para poder quitarse las batas junto a los gorros y beber un poco de agua.

—Eres demasiado eficiente en esto. —alago Emma sonriendo.

—Gracias Swan, solo hago lo que me gusta, salvarle la vida a las personas.

—De verdad te mereces el puesto, una trauma como tú vendría demasiado bien en el equipo. —aseguro la rubia mientras sacaba su celular.

—Esperó que si, por cierto, ¿Quién es el dueño de todo esto? Me dijeron que también me lo presentarían. —pregunto la morena curiosa sin darse cuenta que un hombre estaba detrás de ellas.

—Ese soy yo, señorita Mills. —respondió un hombre de cabello largo color gris con varios anillos en sus dedos, vestido de traje y corbata aproximadamente de unos 60 años de edad—

—Señor Gold, la señorita Regina hizo un increíble trabajo en trauma y... —iba a continuar Emma hablando pero fue interrumpida incluida su emoción.

—Es mi hospital señorita Swan, sé muy bien lo que ocurre aquí y he venido en busca del aprendiz Mills, la necesitó en mi oficina. —Gold con una mano en su bolsillo del pantalón dijo mientras miraba a la nueva.

—Regresó en un momento, Emma. —Regina con un poco de miedo simplemente dejo su vaso de agua y se puso de pie pues el dueño se veía con cara de pocos amigos y no pretendía arruinar nada en este momento.

—Sígame, señorita Mills. —pidió Gold saliendo de la sala privada mientras la morena lo seguía pudiendo escuchar un suerte por parte de Emma. Ella solo suspiro en voz baja solo en espera de saber para que había sido buscada por el dueño, ciertamente no era como había planeado conocerlo.

Habían llegado a la oficina donde se encontraba Frederick esperándolos por igual el jefe en trauma Alpha, el mismo que había recibido sus documentos en el trascurso del día.

—Adelante señorita Mills. —pidió el doctor Benson haciendo un ademán a ambos para que pasaran.

—Puede tomar asiento si gusta. —ofreció Gold mientras llegaba a su escritorio para sentarse y dejar de utilizar aquél bastón que ayudaba a sostenerlo.

—Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme de pie. —fue todo lo que Regina dijo, estaba bastante nerviosa.

—Le sugiero que tome asiento ya que la noticia que le daremos puede provocarle un mareo. —dijo Frederick riendo, casi como burla y de pronto este hombre comenzaba a parecerle de poca paciencia.

—Y no este nerviosa Regina. —pidió Gold sonriendo mientras recargaba sus codos en aquel escritorio y escuchaba un inocente ¿Que hice mal? por parte de una pequeña Mills confundida.

—Señorita Mills... —comenzó Frederick esta vez caminando a lo largo de la habitación. —Usted le salvó la vida a esa niña.

—Solo hice lo que tenía... —intentaba responder pero quedo confundida cuando fue interrumpida.

—Déjeme terminar. —ordenó el doctor mirándola con frialdad. —La salvo poniendo en peligro su vida con un riesgo de perderla en un 80%.

—Hice todo lo posible el pulso de la niña era bajo, estaba perdiendo oxígeno y su corazón iba cada vez más lento. —respondió la morena a la defensiva cruzando sus brazos dándose cuenta del estudio en la mirada por parte del hombre sentado en el escritorio.

—Eso lo sabemos, aprendiz. Le recuerdo que este es mi hospital y estoy al tanto de cada ingreso que se hace a los quirófanos. —menciono Robert Gold enfatizando lo que era su propiedad.

—Al parecer usted sí, pero el doctor Benson no, y supongo que debería saber lo que hice para salvarle la vida a esa niña. —dijo Regina en tono alto, este tal Frederick comenzaba a caerle bastante bien, pues, si en un principio le había parecido atractivo o algo con esas características ya no más.

— ¡Pidió que la anestesiaran cuando apenas había despertado! —exclamo el doctor exasperado casi gritando.

—Le repito que solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, de otro modo hubiera muerto, la sangre coagulada tapaba sus arterias, ¡Iba a morir! —grito esta vez Regina sin quedarse callada, nadie le decía lo que debía de hacer y menos en su profesión algo que amaba y defendería con razones coherentes hasta la muerte.

—Se calman, ambos, en alguno debe caber la prudencia, Regina cálmese yo sé que usted es mejor que esta discusión. —pidió el hombre Gold poniéndose de pie.

—Díganme a que he venido. —pidió la morena por igual de brazos cruzados casi en forma de berrinche pero era solo molestia y la ira que la recorrían.

—Independientemente de cómo hizo su trabajo, usted le salvo la vida a la paciente Allyson...—suspiro Robert haciéndola tomar conciencia mientras agregaba. —Y le pido una disculpa por la falta de respeto que cometio Frederick hace un momento.

—Gracias, creo que me lo merezco. —expresó cruzando sus brazos aguantando la necesidad de poner sus ojos en blanco.

—Señorita Mills, una joven tan eficiente como usted hace falta en este hospital, su diplomado y dedicación rindieron frutos, si usted está de acuerdo me encantaría que formara parte del equipo de trauma Alpha del Brookwood Center. —ofrecio Robert Gold sonriendo esperando ansioso su respuesta.

— ¿Es enserio? —preguntó la morena incrédula creyendo que estaba formando parte de una cruel broma.

—Lo es, usted formará parte de esto y trabajara como mano derecha del doctor Benson. —respondió el hombre de edad avanzada mirando la reacción de la morena, el trabajo en equipo era esencial aquí y ambos parecían haberse llevado bien en un principio pero no ahora, la señorita Mills se veía de carácter fuerte.

—No hagas una mueca linda, tendremos que aprender a trabajar juntos. —dijo Frederick al ver la expresión en la cara de la morena.

—Sí, aunque el trabajó en equipó no es lo mío. —respondió en tono seco intentando ser lo menos expresiva posible.

—Ambos tendrán que comportarse al margen. En este hospital mantendrán un horario de trabajo el cual tendrá reglas las cuales deberán ser respetadas. —puntualizó Robert acercándose a uno de sus casilleros para sacar un nuevo uniforme color azul.

— ¿Porque el color es diferente? —preguntó Regina al ver el traje que su ahora jefe sacaba del casillero.

—Porque tú ahora eres parte de trauma y el uniforme que trae es de un aprendiz. —respondió Frederick mirándola con una sonrisa descara intentando no escanear su cuerpo bajo ese traje color blanco algo que Regina notó inmediatamente y tenía urgentes ganas de golpearlo en su cara.

—Así es señorita Mills, bienvenida oficialmente al equipó de Trauma Alpha en el Brookwood Medical Center. —Robert le entrego el traje sacándola de sus pensamientos suicidas estirando sus manos para tomar el traje nuevo.

—Muchas gracias, iré a cambiarme, con permiso Sr. Gold. —Regina dio la espalda sin despedirse si quiera de Frederick, no lo merecía y sin más salió de aquella oficina hasta que una voz la detuvo haciéndola retroceder.

—La veo más tarde doctora Mills. —espeto Frederick con garbo en su tono de voz

—Claro, Doctor Benson. —la morena se limitó a responder con la mayor educación posible mientras salía rápidamente de ahí sintiendo la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella, cuando eso paso su sonrisa era más grande que la de cualquier persona en California. Tenía el trabajo, lo había logrado, su padre estaría tan orgulloso de ella.

—Es linda, muy linda. —dijo Frederick mientras se lamia sus labios y decía esto justo al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada asegurándose que ella no lo hubiera escuchado.

—Frederick, por favor decídete primero la corriges sabiendo que estuvo en todo su derecho de hacer lo que ella quisiera con su paciente y después dices que es linda. —Gold se rió ante las niñerías de su mano derecha, era ridículo verlo con gusto por alguien.

—Vamos, acepta que es linda, ese carácter fuerte es... No sé, diferente. —comenzó a expresar soltando un suspiro como si hubiera sido embobado por afrodita.

—Concéntrate en tu trabajo, Benson, no quiero problemas. —pidió Robert Gold más como orden que como favor mientras se ponía de pie.

—Solo intentaré acercarme más a ella. —aseguro el castaño de ojos obscuros sonriendo como un gato.

—La señorita te detesta. —le recordó su jefe con malicia mientras salía de su oficina.

La morena llevaba cambiándose alrededor de cinco minutos, había doblado el uniforme blanco y por higiene lo deposito en el cesto de ropa sucia para después acomodarse la blusa mirándose en el pequeño espejo que traía en su bolsa dándose cuenta que le quedaba bastante bien y a la medida, se colocó un estetoscopio que había dentro de su casillero notando que era nuevo. Me lo quedare murmuro colocándoselo, era color nude y combinaba a la perfección, decidida y cómoda con su nuevo uniforme salió en busca de sus nuevos compañeros con una sonrisa.

— ¿Alguien llamo a la Reina Malvada? —preguntó Regina entrando por la puerta sonriente donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros en la hora del descanso.

— ¡Regina, tu uniforme! —exclamó Emma apuntando sonriente.

— ¿Tienes el puesto? —pregunto Belle tomando un sorbo de café mirándola emocionada.

—Sí, así es. —respondió Regina sonriente. —Pase la prueba, era por eso que Sr. Rafael Gold quería hablar conmigo.

— ¿Conociste a Frederick? —preguntó Tink recargándose en la mesa con voz de ensoñación sintiendo la baba escapar de su boca.

—Sí. —respondió rolando los ojos, tenía tantas ganas de hacer eso. —Lo conocí cuando entregue mis documentos desde que llegue pero no contaba con que su actitud seria deplorable y Gold nos pediría que trabajáramos juntos. —bufó sentándose.

—Es muy guapo. —sonrió Belle guiñando un ojo aunque ella sabía perfectamente que solo tenía ojos para su jefe, un amor un tanto imposible pero los retos siempre le habían gustado a la pequeña castaña.

—No me parece guapo, es un patán, se puso a gritarme por la forma en la que salve a mi paciente. —Regina arrugó su nariz.

—Bueno, creó que en vez de hablar de ese protegido de Gold deberíamos brindar por la nueva integrante.

—sugirió Mary acercando tazas de café para todos junto a una sonrisa.

— ¡Por la nueva integrante de Alpha, la Reina Malvada!

—comenzó David levantando su vaso con la bebida mientras todos hacían lo mismo y chocaban las tazas.

— ¡Salud! —dijeron todos al unísono haciendo sonreír a Regina, ella estaba segura que se sentiría como en una segunda casa y un primer hogar.

—¡Bienvenida al equipo Alpha de Brookwood Center! —exclamó Tink bastante alegre justo después de sorber su café y abrazar a su nueva compañera.


End file.
